


I Love Her But She Loves Someone Else

by herat



Series: song!фики - Sting и не только [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это открытие застигло Питера врасплох: он влюбился в женщину, которая любит другого</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Her But She Loves Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Я, правда, хотела закончить Practical arrangement именно та той ноте, на которой закончила, оставив всех героев несчастными. Я правда, хотела оставить Стайлз, чахнущей без любви, Питера, влюбленным в покойную жену, в Дерека, сгорбившегося под грузом прошлых ошибок. Но, оказывается, у Рractical arrangement есть продолжение

Это открытие застает неподготовленного Питера врасплох.  За окном гремят салюты в честь дня рождения нации, и патриоты отдельно взятого дома в Сохо отмечают это событие "волшебным" пуншем Джулии с третьего этажа. Узким кругом, так сказать. Девочки в одном углу, мальчики - в другом, обсуждают, конечно, друг друга. То есть начинают-то они с погоды и политики, а вот заканчивают почему-то каждый раз старыми-добрыми сплетнями. Единственное отличие нынешнего вечера от десятка предыдущих в том, что на сей раз взгляд собеседника, зубастой акулы с Уолл-Стрит, а в свободное время увлеченного музыканта из солнечного пентхауса этажом выше - засунуть бы ему его тромбон в места, до которых Мать-Природа не додумалась! -  то и дело соскальзывает Питеру за спину. И взгляд этот полон чисто мужского восхищения. Терпения хватает минут на двадцать ленивой беседы. Они, конечно, не проблему мирового голода пытаются решить, скинувшись хмельными мозгами, но все равно неприятно. Наконец обернувшись, Хейл с удивлением понимает, что сосед так беззастенчиво любуется... его женой. И сам словно смотрит на нее новыми глазами.  
От голодной немытой девчонки, которую Луиза когда-то привела домой, не осталось и следа. А вот от женщины, в которую ее превратили годы и материнство, невозможно оторвать взгляд. От плавных изгибов соблазнительно тела. От почти вульгарной родинки, притаившейся в уголке крупного яркого рта. От того, как она плывет по комнате, едва касаясь грешной земли...  
\- Ну почему у тебя все не как у людей? - вопрошает в голове сочащийся жалостью голос умницы-сестренки.  
А у Питера в общем-то неплохая жизнь. Особенно в сравнении с той, что хором пророчили все доблестные стражи порядка, с которыми он перезнакомился во времена своей тревожной юности. К сорока годам у него вполне комфортное кресло в серьезном уважаемом издательстве, уютный дом и крепкий брак, основанный не на обманчивых страстях, а на доводах рассудка. Ему совершенно ни к чему все портить и влюбляться в собственную жену. Вот только здесь есть парочка очевидных проблем. Вроде той, что они вместе воспитывают ребенка, живут под одной крышей, делят одну постель, и в медовых глазах Стайлз полыхают настоящие пожары, когда они занимаются сексом. По утрам она всегда добавляет в его кофе щепотку корицы в компенсацию за свое пение в душе, а вечером забирается в кровать в старомодных очках, едва держащихся на кончике носа, с двумя бокалами вина. Одним для него и флешки, под завязку забитой новыми потенциальными бестселлерами, и одним для себя и стопки ни на что не претендующих школьных сочинений. И наступает момент, когда Питеру приходится признать, что эта битва уже проиграна. Где-то в процессе он забылся и всем сердцем поверил в собственноручно созданную иллюзию.  
И разумеется, с этой самой минуты все летит к чертям. Весь его жизненный опыт, весь благоприобретенный цинизм растворяется, словно утренняя дымка под натиском ревности. Если прежде Питеру не было дела до биологического отца Томми, то теперь призраки прошлого сводят его с ума. Кем был тот трусливый мальчишка? Кем стал? Где гарантия, что он не объявился на их пороге одним не самым добрым утром, преисполненный раскаяния? И самое главное: как защитить их хрупкую иллюзию семьи от грозной поступи беспощадной реальности?  
  
В конце концов все оказывается куда проще, чем в пропитанных ядом ревности фантазиях. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы решить элементарную арифметическую задачку. Дважды два равно четыре. Талия, возможно, впервые в жизни лишается дара речи, распахнув перед ними входную дверь, а Стайлз делает едва заметный, но весьма характерный шаг вперед, закрывая Томми собой. Но все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с реакцией Дерека, который, кажется, боится лишний раз моргнуть, не до конца уверенный в реальности происходящего. И с каждым неосторожным взглядом этот паззл складывается сам. В первую минуту наконец-то увидев всю картину целиком, Питер не может поверить, что ему потребовалось так много времени. А во вторую...  
\- Восемь лет об этом мечтал, - признается он, растирая ноющий кулак: челюсть у племянничка будто высечена из стали. Не то, чтобы оно того не стоило. - Полагаю, мы исчерпали гостеприимство этого дома.  
Вот только в глазах жены плещется такой всепоглощающий ужас, какого Хейл не видел с тех пор, как у нее отошли воды посреди продуктового магазина.  
  
Поездка домой выдается... долгой. Невероятно, чудовищно, мучительно долгой. Стайлз полностью поглощена сначала монотонным пейзажем за окном, а потом причудливым рисунком облаков в иллюминаторе, и кажется, что каждое слово, которое идет на ум, может и обязательно подтолкнет их к полному краху. Но эта тишина, едва не звенящая от напряжения, сводит с ума! Смешно сказать, но за восемь лет семейной жизни у них ни разу не случилось настоящей ссоры. "Наверно, потому что в ненастоящих браках бывают только ненастоящие ссоры", - подсказывает беспощадно честный внутренний голос, и Питер стискивает пальцами руль, отчетливо видя вместо него шею дорогого племянника. И чувствуя себя при этом шаблонным злодеем из дрянного романа, чинящим препятствия большой и светлой любви главных героев, чтобы добиться девушку. Чего, естественно, никогда не случится.  Так уж повелось, что на последних страницах подержанные циники вроде него всегда остаются не у дел.  
\- Значит, Томми все же моя плоть и кровь?  
Твою!... Не лучшее начало для спокойной цивилизованной беседы, которая с Божьей помощью не закончится скорым разводом. Стайлз тут же испуганно оборачивается на заднее сидение машины, где безмятежно спит их вымотанный дорогой сын. Питер бы никогда... Он боится потерять Томми ни чуть не меньше.  
\- Я не знала, - голос жены предательски дрожит, а взгляд до сих пор прикован к безумно интересным вещам вроде обшивки кресел и ковриков для ног.  
\- И фамилия Хейл, конечно, не навела тебя на подозрения?  
\- В Америке шестьсот тридцать восемь Хейлов. Я проверяла.  
Она?.. А, хотя, это же Стайлз. Разумеется, она проверяла.  
\- Я убежала из родного дома так далеко, как только смогла. Мне казалось... мне хотелось верить, что это просто злая шутка судьбы.  
Что ж, доброй ее, действительно, не назовешь!  
\- Ты все еще любишь Дерека?  
И Питер понятия не имеет, что делать, если она ответит "да". Бороться за ненастоящий брак со светлым детским чувством, выставляя себя на посмешище? Вспомнить о гордости и благородно отступить? Или списать все на праздное любопытство и жить, как прежде, не раскачивая семейную лодку, ведь любовь никогда не входила в их практичное соглашение? Какого черта он не затолкал себе этот дурацкий вопрос в глотку, пока еще мог?!  
Но Стайлз отвечает: "нет", не раздумывая, и хватка на ~~шее племянника~~ руле слегка ослабевает. Самую малость.  
\- Знаешь, в былые времена отец любил припугнуть моих кавалеров своим богатым полицейским арсеналом, и Дерек каждый вечер лез ко мне в спальню через окно, выписывая просто фантастические пируэты на ближайшем дереве, только чтобы сказать "Спокойной ночи". Я любила _того_ парня, но оказалось, что его не существует.  
\- А тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что однажды я могу стать тем парнем? - осторожно спрашивает Питер. И тонет в бездне искреннего удивления в медовых глазах супруги.  
\- У тебя было целых восемь лет, родной. Не думаю, что тебе когда-либо хотелось стать тем парнем.  
  
В жизни каждого мужчины рано или поздно наступает момент, когда приходится признать - хотя бы самому себе, хотя бы шепотом - что жена кругом права. Восемь лет назад Питер весьма подробно объяснил, чего ждет от их брака, и за все прошедшие годы ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнул, что его чувства изменились. И получается, что он ни чем не лучше племянника. Точно такой же трус, пекущийся исключительно о собственном благополучии и добром имени, забывая, что это именно ему здесь положено быть сильным. Одного только этого "лестного" сравнения хватает, чтобы переступить... да что там переступить - перескочить через все свои страхи.  
\- Вообще-то мы живем немного выше, - напоминает Стайлз, когда в лифте муж нажимает на кнопку третьего этажа.  
\- Тссс, - отмахивается тот, - разбудишь Томми.  
Ее терпения хватает как раз на три лестничных пролета, а потом дверцы плавно разъезжаются в стороны, и Хейлы становятся невольными свидетелями страстного прощального поцелуя. И три, два, один...  
\- Нет!!!  
Джулия тут же отскакивает от... от... Их точно представляли друг другу пару лет назад, и Питер даже помнит, что у этой хищной брюнетки то ли очень чудное, то ли просто редкое имя, но он знает ее исключительно как, цитата: "Ту суку, что разбила бедной Джулии сердце и станцевала ламбаду на осколках, как ёбаный тайский маг!".    
\- Позвони мне, - приторно сладко шепчет... для краткости просто Сука и исчезает со сцены, ловко проскользнув в кабину лифта. А Джулия еще секунд тридцать пялился в пустоту с блаженной улыбкой, совершенно не замечая немого укора во взгляде подруги.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - наконец, просит она, - я слаба духом.  
Ее губы бесстыдно алеют, на шее наливаются весьма красноречивые отметины, а игривый халатик слегка надкусан в стратегически важных местах.  
\- Это не дух.  
\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь, - встревает Питер, по опыту зная, как опасно они близки к внеплановому девичнику. - Мы хотели попросить тебя присмотреть за Томми, у нас большие планы на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Правда? - удивляется Стайлз.  
  
\- Так что это за грандиозные планы? - снова пытает она счастья, когда сын благополучно передан подруге и вместо своей уютной крепости, где можно вдоволь поскандалить без свидетелей, они несутся Бог знает куда по ночному Нью-Йорку.  
\- Сначала романтический ужин - ты же знаешь, у Джимми всегда найдется для нас свободный столик - а дальше посмотрим.  
\- Я ни в коем случае не жалуюсь, просто уточняю. Ты узнал про Дерека и приглашаешь меня в ресторан?  
Это тяжело. За всю свою жизнь, за все сорок насыщенных лет Питер признавался в любви один-единственный раз, и тогда все было совсем иначе. Все было просто и ясно: Луиза никогда не скрывала своих чувств. А Стайлз и после восьми лет брака в чем-то остается загадкой. Но Хейлу хочется верить, что у него есть целая жизнь на разгадку.  
\- Я, конечно, в сумме уже пятнадцать лет как вне игры, но в мое время именно так завоевывали девушек...


End file.
